


Sugar and Spit

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Subaki, hatefuck, i feel dirty for writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Come here,” growls Niles. Subaki hesitates but doesn’t put up any resistance when Niles pins him against the wall again. Niles sneers, slams the door of the closet shut behind them and then they are in the dark together.“Isn’t it a bit cramped in here for you to have your wicked way with me? You have no sense of romance, Niles,” says Subaki.





	Sugar and Spit

“Gods, I despise you.”

“Mrphh!” says Subaki, choking on Niles’ hand. Niles watches apathetically as the taller man struggles and wriggles against him. Subaki is not weak but Niles has no problem holding him in place, one hand on his mouth, the other pinning his body against the stone wall of a supply closet in the depths of the castle. The closet is disused, coated liberally with dust and cobwebs. No one will find them. Or hear them. He is at least willing to show Subaki this small mercy...

Subaki twists in Niles’ grip, manages to get his leg up and kicks. Niles curses as one of his shins bears the brunt of it and he staggers backwards. He drops his hand from Subaki’s mouth. Subaki breathes hard, his usual haughty expression twisted into something more panicked.

“What are you trying to do to me?” demands Subaki. “Have you lost your mind?”

“Do you really want to know what I’d like to do to you?” taunts Niles, pressing close. 

“Yes,” insists Subaki. “It can’t be worse than what I’m imagining.”

“And what are you imagining?”

Subaki flushes and that in itself tells Niles all he needs to know. 

“Come here,” growls Niles. Subaki hesitates but doesn’t put up any resistance when Niles pins him against the wall again. Niles sneers, slams the door of the closet shut behind them and then they are in the dark together. 

“Isn’t it a bit cramped in here for you to have your wicked way with me? You have no sense of romance, Niles,” says Subaki. He sounds so disgusted that it gets Niles’ blood boiling once again. 

“Shut it,” says Niles. “You deserve everything you get, you stupid, shallow, spoilt-”

“Fuck you,” snarls Subaki. The curse sounds unnatural on his tongue, wrong, simmering in an angry tone Niles has never heard Subaki use on anyone else. “Better to be a little shallow then a dirty, rotten whore-like-”

Subaki doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Niles smashes their mouths together, his hand forceful against the back of Subaki’s head. Niles’ kiss is punishing- he pulls hard on Subaki’s hair and doesn’t let him come up for air until he starts properly choking and gasping for breath. He tastes like sugar and spit.

“I. Hate. You,” says Niles while Subaki pants helplessly. Subaki growls and reaches for him but Niles is too quick. He pins Subaki by the wrists against the wall before he kisses him again, pushing his tongue in as deep as it will go. Subaki tries in vain to free his hands but he has to settle for biting down on Niles’ tongue. The pain of it is exquisite. Undeterred, Niles presses down hard on Subaki’s wrists until he cries out. 

“This is a fight you can’t win,” drawls Niles, keeping his head close to Subaki’s. “The sooner you realise that, the better.”

He thought Subaki might argue but instead he pitches forward to return Niles’ kiss. It’s rough and sloppy and his teeth clamp down hard on Niles’ bottom lip. Is it Niles’ imagination or is there a touch of hungry desperation about it? 

“If I let go of your wrists,” whispers Niles, “Are you going to struggle or are you going to be a good boy?”

Subaki doesn’t reply so Niles kisses him again, hoping to kiss away any form of resistance. Once more Subaki returns the kiss, sucking on Niles’ tongue. Subaki’s a surprisingly good kisser, a fact which irritates Niles beyond belief. He takes his revenge by tugging hard on Subaki’s hair until he whimpers, his neat ponytail a thing of the past. 

“Are you going to be good?” Niles asks again.

“Y-yes,” whispers Subaki, so quietly Niles almost doesn’t hear.

“That’s what I thought. Don’t move.”

Niles removes his hands from Subaki’s wrists and uses them to trace his figure instead, feigning gentleness, one hand cupping Subaki’s chin and the other following the line of his torso, tweaking his nipple when he feels it hard under his tunic and then progressing to his crotch, where Niles can feel a definite bulge. He smiles wickedly when Subaki squirms against his featherlight touch. “I said don’t move!” He slams Subaki back against the wall, so hard that his head thunks against the unforgiving stone. 

Subaki offers no further protest as Niles peels off his leggings and hikes up his tunic. He offers not a single whimper when Niles pushes a finger inside him, not at all gently. His breath stutters and gasps when Niles thrusts his finger in and out but he makes no other sound. Only when Niles gets to three fingers does he emit a whine worth Niles’ time. Encouraged, Niles thrusts faster and he is rewarded with a louder, longer whine, the other man’s head tossed back against the wall, his legs stretching apart to let Niles in. How wonderful to see what a mess Subaki has been reduced to - a man who gives in so deliciously to his base instincts can hardly continue to hold himself above all others. 

After this is over, the encounter will be one of Niles’ greatest weapons. 

“Get on your knees,” orders Niles.

Subaki complies. He’s trembling underneath Niles’ hands but whether from fear or desire, Niles can’t quite tell. 

What he does know is that when Subaki takes his cock in his mouth it’s better than he’d thought. So warm, so wet, so soft...And how did a prude like Subaki learn to do _that_ with his tongue? Whether he sucks or bites or licks, it leaves Niles feeling light and giddy. 

Subaki’s hair is so silky soft that it’s no chore at all for Niles to run his fingers through it while he works. What’s better though, is when Niles gathers up two fistfuls and yanks Subaki forward. The noise of Subaki gagging is like music to Niles’ ears and the resulting sensation around his cock feels oh so good that he could come like this if he wanted to. And Niles just can’t help himself - he holds Subaki by the hair and thrusts into his mouth for several long moments before remembering he’d planned something else entirely.

“Enough. I’m going to fuck you the way you deserve to be fucked,” hisses Niles.

He caresses Subaki’s cheek and can see his eyes are bright, his expression verging on insolent. It’s gorgeous. Niles would love to come on his face while he looks like this but that’s a thought for another time.

For now the question is: how does Niles think Subaki deserves to be fucked? He barely has to think before he has Subaki bent against the wall, legs spread, a fist full of red hair clutched tight in his hand. Subaki’s cries wash over him as he pounds his cock into his ass. It shouldn’t feel this good yet every thrust rewards him with a cry or a moan or another sound that only makes Niles harder and brings him closer to coming. Subaki’s hands are braced against the wall to stop him from falling and Niles grins, knowing he can’t touch himself. The way he moves, trying to get as much friction as possible tells Niles how desperate he is and really it’s cruel to leave him wanting…

But Niles is nothing if not cruel.

“Pl-ease,” stutters Subaki but he doesn’t have time to finish before Niles’ next thrust cuts him off. 

And when Niles finally gives Subaki what he deserves and fills his ass, it’s made all the sweeter by the shaking shiver of pleasure that Subaki gives him in return. 

“I still hate you,” Niles hisses in his ear.

All the same, he reaches around and grasps Subaki’s cock, pumping it with an expert hand. It doesn’t take long at all for Subaki to spill out, yet another wordless cry falling from his perfect lips. 

“Why?” asks Subaki after he’s had a chance to regain his breath. It’s both accusatory and disbelieving. He’s sunk down against the wall, his hair mussed and spilled around his shoulders, his once perfect clothes covered in dust and debris. His lips are parted and Niles takes the opportunity to crouch down and put his tongue between them, to once again savour Subaki’s sugary taste. Niles licks his lips. Then he reaches up and caresses Subaki’s hair. As if unable to help himself, Subaki leans into the tender gesture, closing his eyes like a cat.

“There’s nothing more beautiful than bringing an uptight, arrogant knight who thinks he’s better than everyone else down to his knees. That’s why.”

When Subaki’s eyes open again they are filled with what could be tears- but they’re probably just irritated by the dust. 

“Fuck you,” says Subaki but it’s a hollow echo, missing the fiery passion of the way he’d said it before. Those two words let Niles know he’s achieved everything he wanted and he smiles, teeth glinting in the lowlight.

Yet as Niles leaves Subaki behind in the closet, he can’t help but fleetingly wonder why his pleasure feels so hollow...

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting porn 0_0  
> As I've enjoyed FE smut by other authors I thought it was time to give something back.


End file.
